The Comfort Of Cooking
by framby
Summary: Blaine is helpless when it comes to food but the help of a food blog might just be what he needs to get better. Yeah, right.


**A/N: a huge thank to **redridingharlot** and **gleeeeeful** who read it and correct all my horrible mistakes!**

* * *

1. Coca- Cola Chicken

Tonight is all about changes. They're not teenagers anymore; they just finished the last exam of their last semester, sophomore year at Uni. It's time for a change. They are adults and Blaine decided that from now on he has to behave like one, starting with appropriate food. Which is why Blaine is expecting six friends tonight, because he invited them over to eat.

Oh god, what did he do?

Blaine isn't exactly a chef but he can microwave like one and that has to count for something. Blaine is also pretty sure that cooking isn't all that hard; seriously, he saw Sam cooking before and Sam is the worst cook ever. So really, if there is hope for Sam then there is hope for him as well.

Blaine lays out all the ingredients he needs on the counter. He printed the recipe directly from a blog, went shopping with it, and now he feels ready to start. The blog the recipe is from is apparently kind of famous. Well, Sam said so. He also said that he got laid thanks to one of the recipes on the blog. Blaine got a little distracted by the "about me" section on said blog when he was browsing it. The man who runs it is fairly handsome and he probably doesn't need his own recipes to attract people.

He also apparently loves musicals and Project Runway; Blaine is goner.

He starts cooking, following every step in the process. He is confident, more or less. Still being careful won't hurt. Kurt, the blogger, is very adamant about pouring Coke on the chicken every now and then to make the chicken caramelized and tender. Blaine takes out the bottle of Coke he bought earlier and opens it quickly.

He doesn't realize that he must have shaken it because the second he turns the cap, Blaine is drenched in soft drink from head to toe. He tries to contain it and to lock it again but most of the content of the bottle is already on his clothes and on the floor.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck," Blaine yelps as he lands on his back after slipping on the drink. "Where's the Sprite? Sprite should work too, right? Lots of bubbles and sugar and… stuff." Blaine scans the list of ingredients on the bottle of Sprite before shrugging. Only the color and taste is different, it should do the work.

Except that after an hour and a half of cooking Blaine has drown the poor chicken in Sprite and it's nowhere near ready. The skin doesn't look crispy, it's not deliciously brown and the smell is pretty horrible. Blaine shuts the oven's door, a little ashamed of the crisis that's happening in his kitchen. He takes a deep breath and open the oven's door again, pulls the dish out and courageously takes a sip of the sauce he made with Sprite.

Blaine is almost certain he is going to poison himself with this. The taste is horrible, the color is disgusting and the smell is attacking his nasal septum.

"Dude, what's that smell?" Sam asks the second he enters the little student studio.

"I tried a recipe from that blog you sent me. I killed a chicken for this and it backfired like crazy!"

"No, but seriously what's this smell? Blaine, it's attacking my skin, man!" Blaine sighs in defeat and grimaces at the deadly meal on his counter.

"Fine, let's order pizza."

"But what about adultery and making good choice and like, you know, adult stuff?" Sam wonders poking the chicken with a fork from far away.

"I'm not sure 'adultery' is the word you're looking for. And trust me, ordering pizza is the most grown up decision I could make here. Open my laptop first; I have a comment to leave on the blog. I can't stay on failure."

* * *

2. Peach Pie

"Blaine honey, I need your help," Blaine's mother says while she enters his room. Blaine is home for the summer holidays; well at least for the last few weeks. It's good to be home - good to have his mother and his father taking care of everything while all he has to do is lay around. He is a little lazy sometimes, he has the right to; it's summer holiday.

"Sure, what for?"

"You know the Sunflower Bonfire Party? I have to bake something but I just don't have time. Do you think you could make something? I need to run to the country club to help with the decorations, then I have to pick up your cousin at the airport and finally drive all the way to Lima to –"

"Mom, it's fine. Don't worry I'll bake something for you. Is there anything you had in mind?" Blaine cuts in gently, not wanting his mother to work herself to a full panic attack.

"No, honey. Do whatever you're comfortable doing. It will be perfect."

"Sure, mom."

"Thank you so much, my baby. Okay, I'm going now." Her mother kisses him on the forehead and then disappears. Blaine smiles in the direction of where his mother was seconds ago. He likes that his mother still kisses him and calls him baby; he feels protected and in a little cotton cocoon that way.

Blaine jumps off his bed and marches to the kitchen, his laptop under his arms. He sits at the table and starts scrolling on the same blog he found the Coca-Cola Chicken recipe. Blaine clicks on the Dessert link and passes few of them before reaching a recipe for a Peach Pie. It seems perfect. They do have peaches and making the crust from scratch doesn't seem all that complicated. Kurt, the blogger, makes it look so easy that Blaine is actually sure it's going to be a success. The blogger has a way with words that even if it's just recipe and directions Blaine reads it over and over again until he is sure that he almost knows the recipe by heart.

Blaine spreads in front of him the flour, the brown sugar, one egg, butter, almonds powder and some water and start mixing it all together. It's not that complicated for now, he just has dough up to his elbow but it's fine, Kurt says it happens sometimes so if Kurt says so it must be true. The blogger knows what he is talking about.

He is cutting the peaches in half, after washing them when Cooper enters the kitchen.

"Hello, baby bro. What are you doing?" Cooper peeks at what Blaine is chopping before stealing some dough to taste it.

"Mom needed me to help for the Sunflower Bonfire. So, I'm making Peach Pie. I found this amazing recipe on a – "

"Yeah, yeah. Kurt's blog." Cooper says, turning the laptop to him and looking at the picture on the top right of the page. "Well he is a cutie. Friend of yours?"

"No, Coop. Sam sent me the link a while ago, I don't know the man." Blaine is still chopping the peaches with his back to Cooper, who is sitting at the table, suspiciously eyeing the dough.

"Shame. I'm sure he could make a mean breakfast for the morning after!" Cooper silently crosses the kitchen and grabs a little jar on the counter, pouring everything in the dough bowl.

"Oh my god! Coop! Not everything is about sex. Hey! What are you doing?" Blaine turns around to see his brother hands deep in the dough, mixing it again.

"I was actually really talking about breakfast, Blainers. Also, to answer your very rude question, I'm helping you." The man wriggles his eyebrows, still mixing the dough.

"What did you put in there, Coop? Did you spit in it?!" Blaine looks down at the bowl and his brother's hands, horror paints on his face.

"Na, not this time. I added a little something something in it. You'll see, the ladies will love it!"

Blaine walks toward the table and steals a bite of his own dough before coughing and gagging at the taste. The dough has now the consistence of salt dough and the same taste as well.

"Coop! This is disgusting, what the hell?" Blaine coughs, gagging again because of the salt.

"Come on Blainers, I took a bit and it already tasted like shit before I did anything." Blaine glares at his brother and eyes the dough and the peaches before scrunching his nose. "I was just having a little fun messing with you. You're not going to cry, right?"

"No, I'm not going to cry and I guess we're going to the supermarket then." Blaine admits defeated, because apparently this time again his cooking skills aren't exactly on his side.

"We?"

"Oh you're coming with me and you're paying for the pie. You ruined my dough you're paying for the industrial horror we're going to make Mom serve at the Bonfire." Blaine is pointing at his brother and crooks an eyebrow at him. This is how Cooper knows that Blaine means business, he is pointing after all.

Later on, when they put the pie in one of his mother's plate and made it a little uglier just to make it look homemade, Blaine opens his laptop and again sends a message to the blogger, because apparently even before Storm Cooper happened it really tasted bad.

* * *

3. Blanquette de Veau

It's the first day of autumn and autumn sucks, everything is slippery because it won't stop raining, it's cold but not cold enough to wear sweater and everything is just really, really confusing. Fortunately tonight Blaine has a date, which makes everything a little bit more bearable.

He gathered the courage to ask this cute boy from his law class two days ago and the man had smiled at him and said yes. For once Blaine doesn't want something usual, he wants a little bit of intimacy that's why he decided to make the man a homemade meal.

So once again Blaine is on Kurt's blog, scrolling the last update the blogger made. There is this recipe about blanquette de veau, which is apparently something French. It's basically veal ragout with lots of sour cream and some carrots. It shouldn't be too complicated. It's also perfect for an end of September meal. Blaine decides on this recipe and makes sure that once again he reads and reads again the recipe for good measure. He really wants James, the man from law class, to fall in love with him and giving him food poisoning would put a damper on his plans.

Blaine has never been that cautious, ever. Even when he is chopping the carrots he is doing it as if his life depends on it. Tonight is not the night to screw up. Once the meat has a nice color and the onions are almost transparent, Blaine adds the white wine and some cream. The whole studio smells like the meal and it's making everything so cozy. It's perfect.

Blaine stirs a little the pot and finally adds the carrots and mushrooms before lowering the gas to be sure that his meal is going to simmer nicely.

Blaine rushes to the bathroom, he needs a shower because as much as the whole cooking thing is nice, he'd rather no smell like meat and sour cream. He is also very cautious with his shower, not that he is planning on anything happening tonight but better safe than sorry, maybe he'll get lucky tonight.

He is putting a last touch of hair gel before stepping out of the bathroom. Something viscous under his feet stops him instantly, his floor isn't supposed to feel like that. Blaine looks down and around his kitchen, only to see that the meal that is supposed to win Law Class Boy is scattered on the floor.

"No, no, no, no, no. Seriously?!" Blaine rushes to the pot, hoping that there is something left in it that can be salvage. Unfortunately beside two bites of carrots and an onion everything else is on his floor. Blaine starts wiping it and it isn't until two hours later that Blaine peeks at the clock.

James is an hour late, which means that he probably won't show, which means that Blaine got stood up. Perfect.

Blaine falls on the floor, everything is just wrong. He does smell like meat and sour cream now, his hands are all wrinkled because of the soap and the water he used to clean the floor and he doesn't have a date anymore. His butt still on the floor Blaine stretches himself to reach for his phone on the table.

"Yo man, how's the date going?" Sam answers happily.

"I got stood up."

"Er. That sucks?" Sam isn't very good at that, but at least he's trying.

"I got wine left; do you want to come over?"

"Sure, I'll be here in 10."

Around midnight they are both completely drunk because Sam came over with munitions called beer. Everything is a pleasant buzz in Blaine's head, he can't really feel his toes and he is not sure why his laptop is open, but it doesn't matter. Wine is cool, but beer is awesome.

The next morning Blaine is hungover and yes, autumn still sucks.

* * *

4. Bruschetta with oregano and basil pesto

Dear BowtiesAreCool,

I've noticed that you left several messages on different recipes and I'm so sorry that not a single one of them was a success. I try to be very precise in the directions I give for the recipe. I'll be sure to details some more the next time.

I'll post a recipe this week for beginners and I'd be more than happy if you tried it and told me what you think of it.

Also I'm sorry you got stood up yesterday and I hope that the guy got herpes the next time he sleeps with someone.

Kurt.

Blaine isn't sure when he sent the blogger a message, he doesn't even remember sending another one and especially not one saying that his date didn't show. But Kurt sent him an email and his wants him to try on a recipe he is making for the beginners. Blaine can't help but feel like maybe it's because of him that Kurt is publishing this recipe and he is a little proud of that.

Two days later Blaine finds another mail in his inbox, it's from Kurt and there is a link to the recipe. There is also a little note saying that if Blaine has any question he can email Kurt whenever he wants. Blaine almost wants to print the email to keep it on his drawer.

The recipe is about Bruschetta, which is basically bread and some topping, it's also Italian, Blaine founds out after some researches. Blaine can totally rock that. He needs basics ingredients but for some reasons, one that might be that Kurt asked him specifically to try it, Blaine goes grocery shopping to the little French shop Le Marché du Sud on the corner of the 1st and the 62nd Avenue. Kurt is very adamant about French products and Blaine trusts him; he is the food blogger after all. It's a big detour from his usual way but he really wants some olive oils. Once he's in the shop, he can't help but buy seven different types of salts, some fresh garlic, lavender, bread and cassoulet. He has no idea what this is but it comes in a tin so it's probably microwavable.

Once he is back in his studio apartment, Blaine instantly starts to cook. He cut big slices of the fresh baked bread and put them on a tray in display. Blaine pours some olive oil on the bread, making sure that the slices aren't soaking in it but that they are a little moist, then he rubs half of a garlic on both sides of the bread slices. It's supposed to make them taste better, or so Kurt said.

Blaine put the tray on the oven and starts with the pesto. He chopped the basil and the oregano as thin as he can, making sure to follow every steps Kurt details on the recipe.

He is almost done with it when the smell of burnt bread stops him. He quickly turns around and in a swift move removes the tray from the oven, a dark and smelly smoke dispersing around the studio. Blaine throws the tray on the gas and after fanning it a little he is forced to realize that not only did he burn the bread but somehow his tray and his food became one at some point.

Blaine's head rolls back in frustration because he can't believe that once again he screws up one of Kurt's recipe. He followed every single tip and step the blogger wrote and still, he has no bruschetta to eat for tonight.

Hi Kurt,

Can I call you Kurt? Well, it is your name after all so I guess it's all right.

I tried the recipe; I even brought some ingredients from a French shop. But I guess I'm worse than I thought because I burnt the bread?! I'm not exactly sure how it happened, but hum, yeah this is still not a success…

The sauce does smell nice though, and until I burnt everything the bread looked very delicious and you described every single step perfectly. I'm just really, really not good at cooking.

Again I'm sorry.

BowtieAreCool (but my name is Blaine)

* * *

5. Burger

Hi Blaine,

Well, you called me Sweet Cheeks in your last email so calling me Kurt is definitely an improvement.

You burnt bread? Did you check the thermostat on your oven? Or maybe it was the temperature you used that wasn't right for the recipe. Don't be sorry, burning bread is something that happens to everyone. I burnt pasta once, and cooked noodles are supposed to be doused in water.

Don't be discouraged; I'm sure we'll find a recipe that you can do perfectly. I'm going to put on the blog a little contest and the prize will be a cooking lesson with me. I do hope you'll enter the contest and maybe we'll put a stop at your misfortune with cooking.

Kurt

PS: French ingredients? Good choice, those are the best.

Blaine can't believe that Kurt sent him another email. He also can't believe that he called him Sweet Cheeks but unfortunately a quick look at his sent messages informs him that yes, he did indeed called the blogger that. He doesn't know if he should be happy that Kurt is joking about it or utterly mortified that he called the man Sweet Cheeks.

Blaine decides to go with happy because Kurt asked him to enter the contest like he really wants Blaine to win it and this is a reason enough to smile and dance a little. A blogger who doesn't know him and exchanged less than 10 emails with him wants to save him from his cooking nightmare.

So Blaine enters the contest. It's easy, ten questions to answer and then all he has to do is wait to see the results, which will be announced the following week. He wants to email Kurt to tell him that he answered the questions and that he really wants to win the contest. But he doesn't because that would be really creepy and also Kurt must know that Blaine entered the contest since he signed with his name and nickname. Blaine waits for the results and waiting is really something he hates.

On Monday morning, Blaine wakes up to an email notifying him that he won the contest. It's a short email from Kurt telling him that he will send him another one later to tell him how they are going to do this and when and also what they will cook.

On Wednesday, Blaine receives an email from Kurt. He notes that since they can't be side-by-side in the kitchen, they will have their lesson via Skype and states that they're cooking burgers. Kurt attached the recipe to the email so Blaine could read it beforehand. There is also a grocery list just for Blaine and if his heart skips a beat, well no one can tell but him.

Saturday is finally here and Blaine is waiting patiently for Kurt to login, when the little icon finally announces that the blogger is online.

Blaine answers the call and there is Kurt, in a blue and green apron, probably in his kitchen. The man looks even better than his picture and Blaine is very well aware that he is staring and mute for the first seconds of the call but so is Kurt.

"Hum, sorry. Hi, hello," Blaine finally says.

"Hello Blaine. It's nice to finally put a face on the name. I'm Kurt and I'll be your cook today." Blaine giggles, honest to God giggles.

"Well let's hope that with your help I can finally cook something from beginning to end and then eat it!"

"I won't allow it otherwise. Did you read the recipe I sent you?" Kurt asks and Blaine only nods, waving the printed version of the recipe at the camera. "Okay, good. Do you have any questions before we start?"

"No, I think I'm good. Thank you for the shopping list, that way I'm sure I have everything." Though Blaine isn't quite sure, he swears he can see a faint blush dusting Kurt's cheeks – though it could be the camera and slightly blurry quality to the picture. Before he has a chance to mull over the possible reasons Kurt would have to blush, Kurt interjects his thoughts.

"Ah, perfect! Let's get down to business then."

"Mulan references and a chef, can you be any more perfect?" Blaine hears himself saying before stuttering some apologies because this is a little bit creepy even for him, and Cooper is his big brother so he knows creepy.

"Don't worry, it's fine." Kurt chuckles. "So Blaine, since you have a history in burning things you're going to be my nose and ears in your kitchen. I can lead you through the whole recipe but I need you to tell me if something smells weird or looks even weirder. Okay?"

Blaine nods again and they start cooking, joking and talking lightly all the way through the recipe. It's easy; he doesn't even have to make the bread for the bun. Blaine can't help but smiling every time that Kurt starts ranting about something he cooked or wants to or a new little shop that has fresh amazing products. Blaine likes how passionate the blogger is, likes how Kurt's face lights up and how unstoppable he is when he talks about food. It's nice to see how happy it makes him and Kurt fascinates Blaine with his passion.

"Hum, Blaine? Why is there smoke behind you?" Blaine stops daydreaming and spins around to see that the meat is indeed burning. He turns the gas off and sheepishly faces the camera again. He doesn't dare looking right at Kurt and bites his lips closing his eyes a little in shame.

"Blaine? Did you burn something else?" Kurt asks, there is no mockery in his tone, if there is something Blaine dares to think that it is almost fondness.

"I'm so sorry!" Blaine starts, "I was just, um, listening to you and I forgot about the meat and I'm sure that if you like your meat well… um a little, huh blackened, it's fine. I'm sure I could eat it!" Kurt is downright laughing at the end of Blaine's rant and Blaine stops and smiles at the screen. Because yes, once again, he burnt something and he can't believe it either. Fun is in running gag, right?

"Blaine, stop. It's fine. You burnt meat, it happens. Okay?" Kurt says kindly, trying to reassure the man behind the screen. "Look, you've got the sauce right and the buns as well! It's a start. Next time will be better."

"Yeah probably. I'm so sorry I made you waste your time."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I had fun. Besides, I contrary to you, have awesome burgers for tonight's meal," Kurt teases and Blaine can't help but smile. He burnt the meal and once again didn't exactly succeed at making one of Kurt's recipes, but he got to talk to the man and also made him laugh and in Blaine's book, it's a win.

"That you do. Let me know how they taste. I'll be sulking in my living room with takeout boxes." They awkwardly hang up after few more minutes of talking and later during the evening Blaine receives a picture of Kurt holding up a big burger that look sinfully good.

Blaine saves the picture in his phone and sends Kurt a picture of his take out boxes, curiously Kurt isn't really jealous of Blaine's diner.

6. Roasted hazelnuts and Chocolate Semifreddo

They spent the next few weeks exchanging emails. They are mostly composed of pictures, pictures of Blaine's microwavable dishes or pasta he succeeded in making and pictures of Kurt's failing attempts at some recipe he invents. Reversing the roles a little is fun and Blaine isn't really sure when his admiration for the blogger developed into a full on crush, but it's becoming harder and harder to ignore. Blaine loves it when Kurt bakes because it means that he will get selfies of the man with flour in his hair or a big pout on his face, because apparently Kurt likes to experiment when it comes to bakery and it usually ends up in the trash because it's not even a little edible. Kurt is fun, he's cute and witty, he's educated and smart and Blaine can't believe that this man is exchanging emails with him and taking seconds away from his time to take pictures for him and to answer him. Blaine feels lucky.

He feels even luckier when one day he is talking about the Le Marche Du Sud where he goes every now and then and this time actually says the name of the shop. It takes Kurt less than a minutes to answer and this is how they both find out that they have been living in the same city the whole time. They are idiots.

Kurt is the one to offer a meeting in a coffee shop. He doesn't have classes on Thursday mornings and November calls for snuggly morning and coffee and cinnamon rolls anyway. Blaine is almost half an hour early because he was too excited to sleep some more and decided that being early couldn't hurt.

Kurt finally enters the shop, a large brown snood rolled around his neck covering the top of his beige coat. He spots Blaine immediately and after ordering and paying for his drinks he walks right to him.

"Blaine, hi!" Kurt exclaims, and Blaine can't believe how high and clear the man's voice is. He already heard it when they Skyped but it is definitely not the same in person and just like everything else about Kurt, Blaine is mesmerized.

"Hi," Blaine breathed and luckily Kurt is back to him, putting away is coat so he can't see that Blaine is blushing. "It's good to finally see you. There is only so much to see from your picture on your blog." Blaine jokes.

"I've sent you plenty of pictures, Mister. I'm the one who has next to no pictures of you. Most of the time, you just send me pictures of boiling pasta or cute puppies."

"But puppies are cute!" Blaine argues a little. This is fun and easy. They banter some more before drifting to Blaine's studies and then Kurt's. They never really talked, for weeks it was pretty much just pictures and silly comments about it. It feels right to talk with Kurt, to know more about the man, to learn that he is majoring in both culinary arts and theatre, that is Dad is a mechanic and a member of Congress, that at some point he knew the whole choreography of Single Ladies and that is something Blaine needs to see. Kurt makes fun of him and his drunken email and Blaine has the decency to blush and apologize once again.

Time flies and suddenly Kurt has to rush to school but since they aren't exactly ready to leave each other, it's a silent agreement that Blaine accompanies him there. They smile to each other and they hug goodbye for just a little to long for it to be purely friendly. There is a promise here and Blaine is a little overwhelmed at how much he wants to know more about Kurt.

It's Kurt again who asks him one night, when they are both marathoning Project Runway and live-texting each other about it, if he wants to cook together again; no Skype, no burning meat, Kurt swears. Of course Blaine agrees and this is how he finds himself in Kurt's kitchen on a Sunday morning.

"What are we making?" Blaine asks, taking in all of the ingredients that are on the counter. Kurt's studio apartment is as small as his, but better furnished and with an actual color palette tying the space together. There are knives and pans everywhere, a bread machine, and pasta pots, along with portions of Rent and Phantom songs written on paintings decorating the space. Surprisingly it's a little bit of a mess but it screams Kurt and it feels right.

"We are making roasted hazelnuts and chocolate semifreddo." Kurt picks an apron that has a little pig on it and a French slogan saying: "Tout est bon dans le cochon." He put it over Blaine's head, circling his waist with the string to knot it over his belly. It's oddly domestic and they lock eyes for a second, both blushing and smiling awkwardly. It's new, it's nice and yep, Blaine definitely has a crush on that man.

"We're cooking what?" Blaine asks again disarray painting his face. If he can't pronounce it, how is he supposed to cook it?

"It's a basic chocolate ice cream with a twist," Kurt summarizes for him and Blaine is sure that there is a hint of mischief in the blogger's tone. He's also smirking; nothing good ever comes after a smirk.

"Okay, we have hazelnuts, butter, cream, whipped cream, dark chocolate, eggs and sugar," Kurt points the ingredients one after the others and then starts to mix the both types of cream together. "Do you think you can put the hazelnuts in the oven? The timer is already set and so is the temperature," Kurt adds cockily and Blaine bumps hips with the man as revenge.

"What's next?" Blaine wonders, sitting on a stool and making it turn.

"Next I'm going to melt the chocolate and stir it with the cream and the eggs. Once the hazelnuts are roasted we'll chop them with the mixer."

Blaine settles his elbow on the counter and put his head on his palm, listening to Kurt cooking and explaining him what they are going to do next or what he is currently doing, giving out tips about how to stir properly the cream or how to roll all the hazelnuts together once they are burnt so they'll lose their skin without any problem.

Truth is Blaine doesn't cook; Blaine doesn't even touch a spoon. He just smiles at Kurt all the way through the recipe and talks to him. They talk and they laugh and it feels like they have been doing this their whole life. It shocks Blaine how easy it is to be around Kurt, to interact with him and to be himself with the man. Blaine is sure he is also developing a thing for Kurt is an apron.

"Alright, Mister. We're all done."

"And now we wait?"

"Exactly. But I'm not sure you'll get to taste it though." Kurt cocks his head to the side and bit his tongue a little.

"What? Why?" Blaine wonders with indignation, hoping off the stool and standing right in front of Kurt, his hand on his hips.

"Because I cooked and you were just here, that's why."

"Hey, I helped okay. I helped a lot. I did the thing and then I put the stuff in the… Okay I didn't exactly help." Kurt is laughing again; Blaine caused that and his heart swell with pride and affection. He steps closer to Kurt and put a warm hand on the blogger's cheek, which turns red instantly. Blaine leans in slowly to give Kurt some time to stop him if it's not something he wants.

But instead Kurt licks his lips and closes the gap between them. Kurt's lips are soft and taste a little like chocolate and cream because the tasted the mixture before putting it in the fridge. Blaine can't help but bring the man closer to him, both of his hands now on Kurt's hips as he licks inside of his mouth, eliciting moans out of the man. It's sweet and slow at first before turning into a frenzied mess of teeth and lip biting. Kurt is nibbling at his bottom lip, scratching his finger on Blaine's scalp.

They both come up for air, looking disheveled and well kissed and they both smile at each other. Blaine pecks Kurt one last time before sitting on his stool and opening his legs so Kurt can come in between and hugs him tightly.

Blaine does taste the Semifreddo that night he also gets to kiss Kurt some more.

* * *

7. Cherry Pie

Few months after, Blaine is now used to cooking with Kurt. Well, Kurt cooks and he watches him. Blaine doesn't mess up anything, can say that he was here when the food was prepared, and can watch Kurt for hours while Kurt uses him to taste anything new he is making. It's a perfect arrangement that suits them both.

"Sooo, boyfriend of mine," Kurt plops down on the couch where Blaine is reading; sporting a knowing smirk and Blaine knows it means trouble.

"I'm so sorry," Blaine starts immediately, because he knows that he better start confessing immediately. "I didn't meant to eat the last slice of pastrami, but it was just here and I was hungry and I know you need it for your sandwich recipe. I'll go buy you some, okay?" Kurt is oddly silent, trying to hide the smile that's creeping on his face and looking at him with amusement. "Wait, it's not about the pastrami, right?"

"No, Blaine it's not about the pastrami. I also don't know how I should feel about you just blurting things out like that when I take you by surprise." Blaine is pouting and has his arms cross over his chest. Kurt giggles one more time before kissing the pout away until Blaine is smiling as well and tangling his fingers in Kurt's hair.

"So what was it about?"

"I had an idea for the blog," Kurt bites his lips a little and takes Blaine's hand in his. "I want to make a video, of me cooking to go with the recipe." Blaine isn't sure why Kurt is nervous about it, it seems like a good idea to him.

"Okay?"

"And I was wondering if you'd want to be in it with me? You wouldn't actually be cooking, just handing me ingredients. But if you don't want to it's fine, I understand completely. It's my blog and it's kind of big to appear on it." Kurt is out of breath at the end of his speech, not looking at Blaine.

"If you promise I won't have to cook then yes, of course." Kurt's head lifts up instantly, a big toothy smile on his face.

"Really?"

"Of course, silly." Kurt kisses him as a thank you, peppering kisses over his face and on his neck before running to his recipes to find the perfect one for his first video.

"I need to go shopping, I need new ingredients and also a new apron. I can't cook with my old one. Also I need a new rolling pin and a blow torch, oh and a new measuring jug!"

Two days later they are both in brand new aprons in front of a camera that they put on a shelf. Kurt is talking while cooking as usual and Blaine listens. The cherry filling is cooling in the fridge and Kurt is almost done with the crust. Just like he promised, Blaine didn't actually cook anything and just helped him and provided insightful comments, like how not to transform your dough in salt dough. He is talking from experience after all.

Kurt is putting the last touch on the crust when Blaine walks toward him.

"Hey, you have something on your face," Blaine says gently. Kurt turns to him, smiling and waiting for his boyfriend to remove whatever snuck on his face this time. Instead of a loving and warm hand on his cheek or his nose, Kurt receives a handful of flour right on his face.

"Oh no, you didn't! Anderson!" Kurt yelps, trying to take some of the flour off his eyes. Blaine is already few meters away from him, giggling and dancing at his own silly joke. Kurt eyes him and stretches his hand to find the first thing on the counter, which happens to be egg, and Blaine's eyes grew big.

"Kurt. Kurt, my love," the man says, stepping away from his boyfriend and bringing his hand up in surrender. "I'm sorry, okay? Let's just clean up and forget that –" Blaine doesn't finish his sentence, Kurt walks like a predator right to him and cracks the egg on his boyfriend's chest, spreading it all over his apron and shirt.

"This is war, Hummel," Blaine warns before grabbing the sugar and throwing it at Kurt who already has some milk in his hand. It is war, and Blaine is soaked with milk and egg as he put the cherry filling out of the fridge. He starts firing it at Kurt who ends up red from head to toe, with chunks of flour mixed with sugar and cherry filling.

"You are so dead, Blaine Devon Anderson!" Kurt yells from behind a chair where he took refuge after the cherry attack. Blaine knows that Kurt must have something with him, and indeed it doesn't take his boyfriend long before he is throwing pickles at him.

Blaine crawls to Kurt's hiding place and sits on his lap.

"You know you lost when you have pickles thrown at you," Blaine acknowledges, smiling down at his boyfriend.

"Do you give up?" Kurt challenged, putting the pickles away.

"I surrender, yes." Blaine nods and is immediately kissed by Kurt. Blaine doesn't know if the man is happy because he won or if it's just because they're gonna have to shower together to get rid of everything they have in their hair.

The kitchen is covered in food and it's going to be a nightmare to clean everything. Needless to say, that the video is never uploaded on Kurt's blog.

* * *

8. Coffee and pancakes

Blaine settles the tray carefully next to bed where Kurt is still sleeping. There is coffee in the mug and pancakes on a plate. Blaine smiles at his boyfriend's sleeping face, he looks so calm and peaceful like that.

Blaine sneaks under the covers from the end of the bed, settling in between Kurt's legs. He tries not to move too much, not wanting to wake the man just yet.

Blaine caresses Kurt's calves and then runs his fingers up to his boyfriend strong, naked thighs. He wants to tease Kurt, to bring him right on the edge before the man wakes up. Following his hands, Blaine places lights kisses on Kurt's inner thighs, biting them lightly to leave small bruises here and there. Blaine knows how to drive Kurt crazy when he's awake knows that the man would look at him and guide him, so Blaine takes his sweet time to taste and worship every inch of his boyfriend's body. He wants to know how Kurt's body is going to answer to his when the man is slightly unconscious. Blaine teases, he licks around Kurt's groin, places kisses under his navel before traveling back to his hip. Blaine can feel Kurt's cock growing harder and harder against his chest. He still hasn't touched it but he knows that just the brush of his skin against it is enough because Kurt involuntary spread his legs apart some more to give Blaine full access.

Blindly, Blaine runs his tongue over Kurt's balls, licking he licks them and takes one into his mouth before moving to the other. Blaine puts his hand on Kurt's throbbing dick, and gives it a few jerks. Kurt is moaning in his sleep and it sends a shiver down Blaine's spine, knowing that his boyfriend is still dreaming and enjoying what he is doing to him and Blaine can't wait to taste him. He mouths the tip of Kurt's cock, causing Kurt to emit a strangled gasp and thrust up in the air. Blaine can't believe how Kurt's body is responding to light touches. When Kurt is awake he's so much in control that Blaine can't believe how different it is when Kurt is sleeping. Blaine teases again the head of Kurt's cock with his tongue, this time holding the man down with one of his arm. He licks the head and collects the already there precome. Blaine can hear Kurt's little moans and he can tell from how loose and malleable Kurt's body is that he is still deeply asleep. Blaine can't wait anymore; he swallows down every inch of Kurt's cock, bobbing his head up and down.

Blaine's hands travel from inside of Kurt's thighs to his hips and then his abs. Blaine needs to touch, to feel how Kurt's body is answering to his mouth because Blaine can't see. He can't see how flushed Kurt's body is and he can't see Kurt's stomach clenching, but he wants to feel it. So Blaine runs a hand on his boyfriend's body and Kurt is whimpering in his sleep, mumbling his name and trying to thrust into Blaine's welcoming mouth. Blaine slips Kurt's cock out of his mouth, licks the underside of his cock before taking it in again and sucking it. Blaine makes sure that the tip of Kurt's cock touches the back of his throat every time he thrusts back in and Blaine is humming in appraisal around Kurt's cock. Because he wants his mouth to be sore and used, he wants his lips too red and swollen because of Kurt's dick. Kurt is not completely conscious, but Blaine can feel that he is waking up, because Kurt's hands are gripping the sheet right next to him and the other slips lazily under the cover and reaches out to Blaine's shoulder.

"Blaine," Kurt moans as he thrust up into Blaine's mouth. Blaine sucks on his boyfriend's dick; it's heavy on his tongue and Blaine wants more, he always wants more when it comes to Kurt. He wants to hear him screaming his name as he comes; he wants to hear Kurt's moan. He wants Kurt to fuck his mouth, to lose control and to let Blaine taking care of him. Blaine wants so much. Kurt's touch on his shoulder is burning his skin, every sound that Kurt is making goes right to his already painful erection and Blaine starts to rub against the mattress, because he needs some friction, he needs release. Kurt's moans are turning him on, the way his cock is resting on is tongue and the shiver on Kurt's thighs is making Blaine's belly clench in pleasure.

"Oh god, Blaine?" the man can hear from where he is and he knows, from how wrecked Kurt sounds that he is close. Blaine sucks harder, fondling Kurt's balls with his hands.

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine I'm going to," Kurt chants as he comes down his boyfriend's throat; his body seizing in pleasure. It seems that Kurt is coming over and over again in Blaine's mouth and Blaine swallows every drop.

Blaine pants against his boyfriend's thighs, nuzzling as he thrusts against the mattress. He needs to come so badly. He's been hard since before he even started to suck Kurt off and he can't take it anymore.

"Blaine, come for me," Kurt pleads, almost begs scratching Blaine's scalp from under the blanket while Blaine thrusts one last time before coming on their sheets, Kurt's name on his lips.

They are both panting heavily. Blaine still under the blanket, his head pillowed on Kurt's thigh and Kurt's hand still in his hair.

"Come up here, lover boy," Kurt asks, pulling a little on Blaine's hair and eliciting a moan out of the man. Blaine's head shot out from under the blanket. His hair is a mess, his curls are falling over his forehead and poking in every direction.

Kurt spread is legs a little so Blaine can lie between them. Blaine crosses his hand over Kurt's collarbones and put his chin on it, looking right at his boyfriend, their bodies touching from hips to chest.

"This is what I called the breakfast of champions," Blaine wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and smiles at Kurt who is rolling his eyes at the silliness that is his boyfriend.

"Kiss me instead of saying that nonsense." Blaine does, he kisses Kurt tenderly, taking away the last bit of sleep with him.

"Hi," Blaine says gently before pecking Kurt one more time and leaning on the side of the bed to reach out for the mug he settled there before.

They sit on the bed, wrapped in the blanket, their body still touching everywhere. They both like to relish into the touch in the morning.

"Blaine, god this coffee is almost better than the blowjob you just gave me." Kurt moans after taking a sip of the hot beverage. "Gimme the pancakes." Blaine feeds Kurt with bite of a pancake before handing the plate to his boyfriend. Kurt moans again after the first bites he takes of the pancakes.

"Well I'm glad you like them," Blaine jokes, as his boyfriend attacks his second pancake.

"Did you make these? Blaine, they are amazing! How…oh," Kurt rolls his eyes at himself and at the proud expression on Blaine's face. "The coffee shop down the street finally opened, right?"

Blaine pouts and tries to take the mug still full of coffee from Kurt.

"I'm wounded that you would think I didn't cook the pancakes and make the coffee. You're supposed to have faith in me," Blaine claims as Kurt steals a kiss from him.

"I do have faith in you," Kurt starts, snuggling closer to his boyfriend. "I've also been dating you for four years and know that you're hopeless when it comes to food. But you know what? I don't mind because you give the best blowjobs ever." Blaine laughs at that and hides his head into the crook of Kurt neck.

Turns out that Blaine can't cook to save his life but he orders takeout like a champ.

* * *

**I saw an opportunity and I took it**

**I hope you all liked it!**


End file.
